


Reaping Rewards

by badgerjaw



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, F/F, disrespecting bureaucratic systems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerjaw/pseuds/badgerjaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long battle for Milan has ended, giving the Revocs Corporation a valuable foothold in the West. But as she prepares to share the news with her boss, such tactical thoughts are far from being a priority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaping Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/gifts).



Rei knew what was going to happen before she even set foot in the room.

The intensity of the light spilling into the short hall from behind the closed door pulled a smile to Rei’s lips. Kiryuin Ragyo, with each report of successful acquisition, became more and more insatiable in body, and as such passions grew the less capable she seemed of holding in the divine glow of her spirit. Or at the very least, when she was alone, with or without Rei by her side. She slipped on her sunglasses, smiling to herself.

Her news would not go unappreciated.

Multicolored light collided with Rei as she entered, questioning her and immediately yielding slightly in recognition. It flared against her, bent round her waist and drew her in with surprising urgency. Not for the first time did Rei wonder if people experienced Ragyo’s light as she did, if she indeed was the only one, if that was the reason she had been snapped up so quickly by the corporation. It didn’t matter why now. The truth was in the present, here with them.

"Lady Ragyo," she said and bowed deeply before her. "I’m sure you will be happy with the news I have for you."

"I’m sure I will be, Hououmaru. I’ve yet to be disappointed in your work." Ragyo fixed Rei with a look that could have been fondness. Rei was certain that if she could glow, her pride would rival Ragyo in that moment.

"We’ve finally flattened Milan’s resistance," she said, placing the reports in a neat pile on her desk. She personally regarded them with disdain, for reducing such a marvelous victory to little more than a dry list of procedures and methods. They had no joy. "Any and all stragglers are being flushed out and silenced with extreme prejudice as we speak. Factories are being fitted to suit Life Fibers."

Ragyo rested her head back, an exalted smile blossoming across her beautiful face. The light pulsed brighter around them and Rei stood fast against it, as steady as a rock, though her sunglasses were no match for the onslaught. She approached a little more, daring, wanting. Ragyo clung to the arms of her chair as she looked back to Rei.

"The leader?" she demanded.

"As of this moment, the leader is currently being flown here for intelligence gathering and a mental refitting if she is suitable to your tastes. She’s a particularly talented individual, Ma’am, if I may say so."

Ragyo’s attention could have lit her clothes aflame. She wished it did. “Wonderful.”

A perfectly manicured hand abandoned its death grip on the chair to reach for the reports and, while she held Rei’s gaze, knocked them off the desk with a catlike brutality. Rei felt the corners of her mouth twitch as a smile threatened to come over her.

"Allow me to clean up this mess," Rei said, turning her back on Ragyo just as the woman raised a perfectly elegant eyebrow at her. "Give you a chance to compose yourself for the board meeting."

As she bent over to pick up the stray papers, she felt a hand travel up back of her thigh, sending goosebumps over her skin. She played at swatting her hand away impatiently, her fingers catching in hers but escaping.

"We don’t have time, Ma’am," she said. She couldn’t keep her voice firm. The light emanating from her was especially keen, nearly searing where Ragyo’s fingers had come in contact with the sliver of flesh left exposed by her clothes. Her fingers themselves were cool, controlled, silky.

"The meeting begins when I say it does." Ragyo’s voice hissed out like steam. "No earlier nor later than that."

Suddenly Ragyo’s body was pressed against hers and drawing Rei up out of her previous position. Rei shivered so hard as her hands slipped up the front of her thighs that she dropped the reports once again, making an even bigger mess around their feet. She felt the edge of the desk press against her stomach, but the sensation was numb, drowned out by the pure light engulfing her.

"And you have the nerve to mention composure to me," Ragyo said into her neck and pressed a kiss on to the line of her jaw. "You’ve lost all of yours so easily."

"It’s been so long," Rei said. She arched back as her top fell open under her touch, only enough for her fingers to slip in and leave long pale lines in the wake of her nails. "Milan was a long coup and I’ve not had any good news for you…"

"It’s still not an excuse to bend so easily."

Another button came undone. Her hand slipped under her bra. The other hand fixed itself under Rei’s jaw lifting firmly until her throat was bare and the top of her head pressed against Ragyo’s shoulder. She had no worries under her hands. She had a greater destiny awaiting her.

"I can’t resist you," she said. "I can’t."

"You’ve done it so many times before."

"Do you want me or not?"

Ragyo’s hand stilled on her breast and the light seemed to grow harsh even through Rei’s enhanced suit. It almost felt ready to unravel around her, as if the light itself pulled against the banshi itself. Rei felt the intention as sharp as a knife pressed against her back, but felt no fear. Bristling such as this held little power over her, not when wanting could be felt so easily beating behind Ragyo’s breasts, in the press of her hips. She rolled her own against hers.

"Call this a prelude, my Lady Ragyo," she said. "I can resist you later on, when you have the will to actually penalize me when I can’t."

A low, conflicted moan rasped out against Rei’s ear and she felt the tips of nails press in her throat. But even as she rolled her hips against Ragyo’s once again, Ragyo responded in kind, betraying her.

"Whatever your will is," Rei urged.

Her hand left her throat, her thumb pressing her lip as it went. Rei wanted to moan with all the disappointment that welled within her in that moment, but immediately was thankful she didn’t, for Ragyo turned her forcefully about to face her. Upon Ragyo’s face was a hunger that instilled pure light in her veins as she was transfixed by it.

Several other things were pushed from the desk as Rei settled her weight fully upon it, plastic clattering and shattering glass muffled by the rush of her heartbeat. This was new. Ragyo undid the rest of the buttons, leaving the suit’s jacket and shirt to fall open, the jacket slipping off her shoulders. Rei kissed Ragyo’s collar, sliding the straps of Ragyo’s dress down her arms as she did. The dress fell and pooled around Ragyo’s feet with the reports and Rei fancied that she had never seen Ragyo so clearly, so closely before this moment.

"Ragyo…" she stammered as Ragyo pulled off her sunglasses. Rei closed her eyes instinctively.

"Trust in the strength of your eyes, Hououmaru," Ragyo said. "You are not the same being you were back then."

Her bra came undone in the front with a loud snap and she couldn’t help but open her eyes to glare at Ragyo with as much intensity as she could afford to. Her favorite bra, ruined. It could be fixed easily, but it was the principle of the thing. It took her a moment to realize that the light was different this close, that her eyes adapted well to it’s strange softness to the shadows that huddled between their bare torsos.

"You scamp," she said.

Ragyo only chuckled deep in her chest. Her hand wrapped around Rei’s and drew it downward between her legs, her knuckles passing almost innocently along her belly. Rei merely pulled free of her grasp and pressed her fingers into her, admiring how wet she was already. Though her hands had already slipped hungrily into the leg of her shorts, Ragyo withdrew to brace herself against the desk, trapping Rei’s hand between herself and the edge. With a smile, Rei pressed her thumb against her clit as lightly as she could manage.

She couldn’t waste this opportunity.

Ragyo rocked her hips against her hand, urging her to go harder. Of course, Rei disobeyed, and despite the wood cutting into the back of her hand carried on as easily as a morning jaunt. The expressions that Ragyo was giving her made her breath catch in her throat. She kissed her and teased her lip from between her teeth, taking it between her own with a gentle suck. A low growl vibrated between them

She wasn’t sure quite how her shorts and underwear had managed to come down about her ankles so swiftly, only that Ragyo’s nails painted fine jagged lines up her inner thighs. Rei squirmed underneath her as her fingers parted her and set upon her with such a ferocity that she couldn’t help but deliver the pressure Ragyo demanded of her, matching the rhythm Ragyo set without thinking.

Hitching her knees tightly around her hips as possible, Rei rode Ragyo’s hand, gasping against her breasts. Ragyo’s arm wound around Rei’s shoulders, nails digging into Rei’s sides like daggers as she held her close.

"Don’t stop," she said in her ear, her breath steamy against her neck once again. "Keep up."

The light seemed to reach inward, punctuating the way Ragyo tightened around her fingers. She was so close already. Rei swallowed the moan that came to her at that, though she was left in no better state. Her long nails teased at her opening as if scolding her for how undone she was.

"N-no, not with your nails."

"Oh, you’re no fun," Ragyo groaned. Suddenly, she pushed them further on to the desk, Ragyo straddling her so that their hands were against each other and heavy with the other’s ministrations. "What’s a little blood?"

Rei kicked off her shorts and underwear as quickly as humanly possible, enveloping her fully in her legs. “I don’t heal like you, my Lady, forgive me.”

She bit at Ragyo’s fingers as they caressed her face, to illustrate her point as the broken skin and bruises vanished as soon as they appeared. Most unlike the marks she often bore under her suit, not that she minded them.

"If only you were infused…" Her voice was distant and breathy as she rutted against Rei’s fingers. The force of her nearly stilled it, offset only by her own working fast on Rei’s clit.

It washed over her suddenly like a flash flood, shocking the the words from her body and leaving only a startled cry in it’s stead. She shuddered under Ragyo, her breath leaving a thick welt of condensation on Ragyo’s breast. As the grip of it left her, she fell limp against the desk and watched Ragyo reach her own climax, barely able to move.

The light around Ragyo seemed to intensify until all the colors reunited into pure white light, but it was hard to be certain how true this was, burned as the colors were onto her retinas. Ragyo stiffened as Rei found the will to circle her thumb around her clit, a long low moan filling filling the space of the office the light could not until finally Ragyo laid fully on Rei with a heavy sigh escaping her.

Rei freed her sore hand and held it to Ragyo’s mouth. “For you, I’d try the experiment a thousand times.”

A low chuckle moved between them as Ragyo licked herself off of Rei’s hand, holding the palm and wrist delicately, as if Rei would break. She might very well in her hands.

They laid like that for some time, before Ragyo seemed to recall that a meeting was indeed waiting for both of them and reluctantly lifted herself off of Rei. She only slumped in the chair where she had started this whole episode, watching Rei as she hopped off the desk after her and dressed herself once again. She abandoned her bra however leaving it as a reminder on top of the mangled reports she once again cleaned up.

"I’m glad you’re enthusiastic about my news, Lady Ragyo," Rei said. "I’ll go and get the meeting started while you make yourself presentable."

Ragyo reached across her desk and spun the sunglasses in her hands. “Do you need these still?” she asked, with a look that said she knew what the answer ought to be and what it needed to me.

Rei came back for them and bowed deeply. “Thank you.”

"Go before I cancel everything for the rest of the day."

Rei smiled to herself as she left, not bothering to don her sunglasses again. The light had faded by a great degree, and the hallway was dark for want of it.


End file.
